A Little Something New
by jukesman54
Summary: A young teenager and his pet Glaceon engage in activity that one wouldn't expect in a normal household.  Rated M for explicit sexual content.  MhumanxFGlaceon.  R&R


_Greetings everyone! Here is a little story with some 'fun' for your entertainment. Tell me what you think!_

_Warning! Story contains explicit material between MhumanxFGlaceon  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and any of its' characters or games, and I never will.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I got out of my black car and walked towards my home. It had been another day of school, same old same old. Math problems to be solved, lectures to be heard, you know what I'm talking about.<p>

I reached into my pocket and unlocked the front door and stepped inside. To my surprise, no one was home at the moment. Mom had said something about meeting with some friends earlier, either that or she was grocery shopping. Either way, there was no one to be found. I walked up the stairs and into my room before collapsing on my bed, backpack and all. I let out a huge sigh of relief and just layed there for a few minutes.

While we wait, I might as well tell you a little about myself. I'm eighteen years old and a senior in high school. I have brown hair and eyes and I wear simple stuff. In retrospect, I figured I was just a regular guy to those around me, nothing too special. I just finished up my sports career last fall with football being over and would be going to a nice college in the near future.

I quickly got up and left my room for a minute to use the bathroom really quickly before I went back and over to my laptop. I logged on and did the usual (checked Facebook, sports scores, etc.). Then, as reluctant as I was to do it, I went back over to my backpack in order to get started on my homework.

However, just as I got there, I felt something leap onto my back and send me toppling over on my bed. "Whoa!" I yelled as my face landed in my pillows with a soft thud. I grunted a little before I turned around to see the 'imposter'.

"Glaceon…"

The blue-furred pokemon grinned widely at me as she came up and nuzzled my face to say hello. "Glaceon gla," she said in her native tounge.

Glaceon was as you would say, the 'family pet'. We'd gotten her about five or six years ago when the local shelter had put up a litter of Eevees for adoption. As you'd expect, they didn't stay there for too long as many trainers and families had grabbed them while they could. My mom, luckily enough, had been one of them. She quickly grew into one of the family, and we all loved her very dearly. Just last year, a family had returned from a vacation over in Sinnoh with a small piece of the famous Ice Rock just for our Eevee. After a long discussion, we all agreed that she could use it if she pleased, which she did.

I smiled as I patted her on the head. "Geez, girl. You scared me there for a second."

"Glaceon…," she replied with a small giggle. The Pokemon then nuzzled me even harder against my cheek.

"I missed you too…," I said back with a chuckle. I reached around and started petting her back softly, noticing her tail wagging in delight.

"Gla…" She then pulled back and started pawing at my chest, kneading against my t-shirt. She then licked my nose and looked me in the eyes. "Glaceon?"

My eyes widened. Glaceon licking my nose meant only one thing. I sat up and gave her a serious look. "I don't know girl…I have a lot to do tonight. Maybe we can wait a little while till later."

Glaceon however wasn't buying it. She then resorted to her dirtiest trick. She slowly drooped her ears till they were about halfway down and curled her lips downward into small frown. Her eyes then widened considerably, making them sparkle a little more than usual. "Glaceon?" she asked in her most pleading way. She continued to rub my chest with her paws.

Damn it she was good. She knew me all too well. "Well…we've got a little time before Mom gets back." I nodded firmly.

"Gla!" She cheered, her ears perking back up. The next thing I knew, she leaned forward and placed her maw against my mouth in a kiss while wrapping her paws around my neck. Smiling, I returned it back while putting my arms around her as well.

You're probably thinking, 'You're kissing a Pokemon! What the hell is wrong with you?' Or maybe 'You pervert! How could you do this?'

Well…it's a long story.

However, since we're short on time, we'll go with this version. It all started a couple of months ago on a regular weekend night. Like plenty of other normal teenage boys, I was surfing the web for….you guessed it…porn. It had been a long week and I'd needed to blow off some steam, so what better way than some gold old masturbation. Low and behold, I was actually watching several videos starring trainers and their Pokemon that night. I don't know why I was, but it looked sexy as hell.

I was really getting into it while sitting on my bed watching a couple of lesbians go at it with their Pokemon. I'd left the door open because my parents were out for the moment. However, that didn't stop Glaceon from noticing what I was doing. She was curious to say the least as she came into my room and watched me. Only when I was about to let loose did I finally notice her. I cursed and tried to stop immediately, but it was too late. Far too late. Wanna know why?

Glaceon was just nearing the end of her heat cycle. Why we'd still let her be fertile I never know, but watching me jerk it while she was in that state was probably too much to resist.

I was surprised when she kissed me that first time. I wanted to stop her right there and there, but I didn't. I don't know why, but I continued. You could probably tell where this was going so I'll just skip the detail.

A horny Glaceon and a horny teenager in the same room equaled what?

After that first time with her, I was shocked at myself. However, just the fact I'd made love to her was just so damn sexy that I just couldn't help but enjoy it.

What surprised me even more that was once her heat cycle ended, she continued to want to do it with me. Though my judgement thought better, my hormones said to hell with it. Ever since, Glaceon and I were regular sex partners, and that was fine with both of us. The best part about it, my parents didn't even know about it.

Back to the present now, Glaceon and I continued to make out. Kissing her had been awkward at first, but as they say it got better with time. Much better…

I could immediately tell that Glaceon was pretty hyped up by the way she was kissing me. Her tongue was constantly in my mouth, trying to dance with my own. I rubbed her back with my hands softly, massaging her body every which way. Eventually, I was lightly scratching the back of her ears and her neck, easing whatever tension she may have had before. She cooed into my mouth each time.

After a minute or so, I pulled back so I could quickly take off my t-shirt and reveal my chest. Glaceon squealed and started licking it from my sternum all the way to my neck. Her cold breath and tongue always made my spine shiver with excitement. She then went back to kissing my neck before we began to tongue wrestle once more. I could feel her heart beat faster against my chest, my own beating just as quickly in anticipation.

I could then feel something moist near my waist. Grinning, I took my left hand and slowly ran it along Glaceon's stomach until I reached my destination. Her sharp gasp gave it away. I slowly traced the outlines of her pink sex with my finger, which was beginning to get very wet and sticky. Glaceon gasped even harder as I rubbed even harder, pressing against her clitoris firmly.

"Gla glaceon…," she cooed, her head lying against mine. Glaceon then started licking and nibbling my right ear, which made me shiver again. I found it weird at first whenever she did that, but I then found it was quite enjoyable as well.

Slowly, but surely, I was becoming aroused. I never really wanted to rush into it with Glaceon, though sometimes I didn't have much of a choice. I could feel my now hard penis pushing against my shorts, begging for release. Glaceon could feel it against her groin as well, making her rub against it. I sighed as a small wave of pleasure filled me.

After another minute, I pulled in Glaceon closer so I could pull my shorts and underwear down. After our first session that night some time ago, I became a frequent wearer of athletic shorts just for these very special occasions.

I sighed in relief as my member was finally free. Glaceon took one look at it and grinned widely. I slowly scooted up with her in tow before I had enough room to lay down on my back.

"Since it was your idea," I said. "Why don't you lead?"

"Ceon," she replied with a nod. While keeping her gaze on me, she slowly went backwards before she lifted herself above my throbbing. Though there were times she would give me oral sex, I immediately knew this wasn't one of them.

Glaceon slowly lifted her hind end over me before she carefully placed the entrance to her sex right above the tip of my cock.

"Ready when you are," I said softly.

Glaceon nodded before she slowly pressed herself against me. She winced at the touch, not quite entering. Giving me a seductive look, she slowly started to grind her cold sex against it as a way of teasing me. I sighed with pleasure as she turned and twisted her blue body around, licking her lips as she did so.

Eventually, she then lowered herself down and took the tip of my penis inside her. We both took a sharp breath at the contact. I knew that I was a little big for her seeing as how overall she was smaller than me, so I didn't rush her. Glaceon took several deep breaths as she continued to slide down my shaft inch by inch before she could only fit about three quarters of it inside her. She let a long moan of pleasure, loving the fill of me inside her. I gritted my teeth, still amazed at how tight her vagina was around me.

I waited a few seconds for her inner walls to get adjusted to me before we finally began. She slowly lifted her hind in while keeping her paws on my chest until only the tip was inside. Glaceon then came back down hard on me, sending a wave of ecstasy through both of us. She then repeated the same thing again and again before building into a small rhythm. With every thrust, Glaceon moaned loudly as her small body was racked with the immense pleasure.

I leaned my head back against my pillow and closed my eyes, letting the feel of her walls continued to soothe my member. In turn, Glaceon leaned her head back and closed her eyes as well. Her pace was picking up little by little, leading me to place my hands on her hips to steady her.

"Oh man…," I said. "Glaceon…"

"Gla…gla…gla!" She yelped with every thrust.

After a few minutes of letting her work, I decided to get into it as well. Slowly, I began to thrust up into her as well, causing her to yip loudly. My thrusts became a little harder and more frequent with each passing second.

Glaceon and I continued for a few more minutes at this pace before I could finally feel her walls begin to clamp down on my penis. She had reached her limit, causing her to throw her head back and yowl to the heavens. Within seconds, I felt my cock be drenched with her warm juices as they slid out of her sex. I probably would have climaxed with her by now, but having sex with her these last few weeks had built up my stamina dramatically.

"Glaceon…," she moaned loudly as she leaned forward onto my chest. Her breathing was fast and rapid, the result of a good orgasm on her part.

Smiling, I decided it was now my turn to take control. As much as I wanted to finish there, I had another idea in mind. It was something I'd been wanting to try for a while.

I picked Glaceon up and watched as my cock exited her for the moment, completely covered in her juices from her previous orgasm. I then strategically placed Glaceon with her back on my chest and her front and hind legs pointed towards the ceiling.

"ceon gla? Glaceon?" she asked, probably a little confused. She'd never been put into this position before, and I still hadn't achieved my climax yet.

I smiled and kissed her head. "There's something I want to try girl, but only if you'll let me. That sound good?" Glaceon nodded, always up to try something new with me. "Ok…here's what I had in mind."

I then took my right finger and traced it down her stomach once more. To her surprise, it went passed her throbbing sex and down to another hole. Her tailhole.

"Gla?" She gasped, looking up to me in shock.

"You get what I'm trying to say?" I asked. It was true that I'd never tried to have anal sex with Glaceon up till that point, but my horny mind had been brooding over it lately, daring me to try it.

To my surprise, Glaceon looked me in the eye and nodded. I couldn't explain it, but I could tell she felt the same way. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Ok…here goes."

Carefully, I brought my legs up so that my still-hard dick was grazing her back entrance. Glaceon shivered at the touch of it, whimpering a little in the process. She was just as nervous as I was.

I took one of her paws into my hand. "Just tell me if you want to stop," I said softly.

"Gla…," she replied.

We both took a deep breath before I finally began to push myself inside. Glaceon gasped sharply as my tip filled her, twitching a little. I grit my teeth hard at how tight she was down there, a part of me wanting to stop there. However, I continued on slowly until my cock reached about halfway inside her. I kept us both still for a moment so we could adjust. Glaceon whimpered for a little bit as she'd never felt such a strange feeling before, but not once did she ask me to pull out.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Gla…," she replied, sighing deeply before curling her lips into a grin. She looked back at me and nodded.

"Alright…here goes."

I pulled my cock back until it was barely out of her before I went back in. We both gasped loudly at how strange yet amazing it felt. I did it again, this time a little faster. I then started to thrust at a short even pace.

"Glaaaa….glaaa…," Glaceon cried as I felt her anal passage be stretched like it never had been before.

"I know…," I replied. "This feels goooooood."

I continued slowly for about a minute or so, knowing I wouldn't last too long this time around. With that knowledge, I began to thrust with a little authority, driven by this new feeling I felt within my body as Glaceon and I made love in a new way.

"Ohh…oh god…," I moaned out.

"Gla…glaa….glaaaaa….," Glaceon continued to yelp.

I knew I didn't have much time, so I started to take drastic measures. Keeping one hand firmly over Glaceon's chest to keep her in place, I took my other and slowly began to trace the outsides of her sex once more while still thrusting deep into her tailhole. She howled out in ecstasy when I took my finger and plunged inside her, making her feel both holes be filled at once.

"Glaaaaceeeoooooonnn…." She screamed out, calling to me to keep going. I could tell by the look on her face that she was being pleasured like never before and probably wouldn't be again with another lover.

After that was probably the most spectacular ninety seconds of our lives as I was now giving Glaceon everything I had. We were moaning in unison by now, having never gone this far before and wishing we had sooner. I made a mental note deep down to do this again in the near future.

As I could feel the pressure begin to build up in my groin, I gave Glaceon everything I had left, slamming into her with reckless abandon. With my final thrust, I threw my head back and screamed louder than I'd ever had before as I came. I yelled Glaceon's name as I felt my seed leave my body and fill her anal cavity instantly before spilling out of her.

The feeling my semen filling her was enough to make Glaceon go over the edge as well. She howled as loud as she could as her sex clamped down on my fingers once more, sending juices from deep within her flying out into the air above. It then came back down upon us, splattering our hips and my legs as we rode out or orgasms together.

I panted heavily as I basked in the afterglow of our love making, my body utterly exhausted. I'd never cummed that hard before in my life, and I could tell that Glaceon hadn't either. I pulled my little Pokemon as close to me as I could, wanting to share this amazing feeling with her as best I could.

"You're so amazing…," I whispered in her ear.

"Gla…" she whispered back weakly. Glaceon then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I chuckled a bit knowing I'd made her like that.

Unfortunately, my chuckle was short lived as I suddenly heard footsteps coming from below. "Honey?" I heard my mother say. "Are you alright up there?"

I gasped out loud, my heart stopping. "Uh…I'm fine mom." Knowing she wouldn't buy it, I found the energy I didn't know I had and suddenly moved faster than ever before. Within seconds, I'd lifted Glaceon off my limp dick, threw my shirt back on, covered my bottom half with my bedsheets, and grabbed the remote to switch on the TV. Only just then did my Mom enter.

"Hey, Mom," I said as normal as I could.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked. "It sounded like a death scream up here."

"Just watching a game," I replied. Miraculously, there was a baseball game on the screen at the time. "The other team hit a home run."

"Well, it's not that big of a deal." Her eyes turned again. "Oh…how cute. Glaceon decided to take a nap with you."

I chuckled a little as I petted her head. "Yeah…"

"You sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I couldn't be better."

"Well…alright. Just don't forget to do your homework before dinner. You might as well feed Glaceon while you're at it too."

"Sounds good," I replied with a nod before she left me alone. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, thankful she didn't notice the smell. I turned and pulled Glaceon into my arms, still in a peaceful state. I kissed her on the forehead and started to half-watch the game.

"Yep…sounds good."


End file.
